Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object information acquiring apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Photoacoustic imaging (PAI) is known as a photo-imaging technique using light. In photoacoustic imaging, a biological body, which is an object, is irradiated with pulse light. An acoustic wave generated in the examination segment such as tumor that has absorbed the pulse light energy is received by a probe. A received signal outputted from the probe is analyzed and optical property distribution in the biological body is acquired as image data.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-022812 (Patent Literature 1) discloses an apparatus in which a breast is held from both sides with a holding unit and an acoustic wave is received, while two-dimensionally scanning a probe above the holding unit. Such two-dimensional scanning of the probe makes it possible to acquire property information from a plurality of positions inside the object.
Japanese Translation of PCT Application No. 2008-514264 (Patent Literature 2) discloses an ultrasound apparatus in which a breast is held from both sides with a holding unit, and the direction of an ultrasound beam is controlled, while two-dimensionally scanning an ultrasound transducer array above the holding unit. By controlling the direction of the ultrasound beam, it is possible to acquire image data from either or both the part of a breast close to a chest wall that is not held by the holding unit and the part close to a nipple that is not in contact with a holding plate.    Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-022812    Patent Literature 2: Japanese Translation of PCT Application No. 2008-514264